


Bubble Tea

by lunaichinomiya



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaichinomiya/pseuds/lunaichinomiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a very peaceful morning but was somehow ruined by a certain blonde munchkin who was whining or craving for bubble tea. What will Ai do to make Syo stop whining? What will happen when Reiji butted in? Please read and review. It was supposed to be posted on Valentine's Day so belated. Rated T to be safe (don't know how to rated it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Ohayo/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Luna desu~ :) I’m back (sort of) for another AixSyo fanfic. But this time, it’s only a short one, I think. I was actually going to post a sequel for “Bonding at the Amusement Park” for Valentine’s Day but was short on time because of midterm exams. So here’s an alternative one. Hope you guys like it~  
> Disclaimers: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or its characters. It belongs to its rightful owner.  
> Warning: Possible OOC(I kind of forgotten how they act in the anime, apologies in advance) & possible grammatical error/s  
> Enjoy~

It’s a very fine and peaceful morning at the Master Course Dorm. Birds chirping, leaves dancing with the soft breeze and the sun has risen. It’s very peaceful and quiet…

Well, not really quiet as one of the STARISH members was currently whining while sprawling on the floor with his head on the couch.

“I want some bubble tea~!!!”

A certain blue-haired robotic senior walked passed by and stood up in front of the whining person.

“If you are that energetic to whine so early in the morning, why not use that energy on your routine, Syo?”

The said boy looked at Ai before groaning and whined some more.

Ai closed his eyes and sighed at how childish his supposedly senpai was . He really wondered if the older is really a child on the inside and acting like an older on the outside.

Ai opened his eyes and stared at the youngest member of STARISH who was still throwing a fit.

Ai sighed again before calling Syo’s name, “Syo.”

Syo looked up at Ai with a puppy-dog eyes, signaling him that he was listening.

“Looking at me like that doesn’t make you manly, midget. Also, if you don’t stop whining, I might as well add more schedules for you.”

“I don’t care! I want my bubble tea!” Syo whined again.

‘This is harder than I thought. Such a stubborn person he is.’ Ai thought while staring at Syo.

Ai sighed for the third time before continuing,

“How about we settle it like this, Syo. If you completed everything that I assigned to you for today, I will come to you and treat you some bubble tea or whatever it was called.”

Syo suddenly stood up from his position after hearing what Ai said. He looked at Ai and jabbed a finger at him.

“That’s the deal, right? You promise that you will treat me once I am done with my routine, right?”Syo asked him with fires of determination shown in his eyes.

Ai was taken aback and starting to regret offering to treat Syo but he couldn’t take back his words so he just nodded his head.

Syo grinned in happiness and ran out of the living room to do his routine, leaving Ai alone.

Ai sighed once again before slumping himself on the couch, scratching his temple gently with his finger.

“You’re turning soft, Ai-Ai.”

Ai turned his head and saw Reiji walking towards him, holding two mugs of coffee.

Reiji reached where Ai was and sat down beside him while giving the other mug of coffee to the latter.

Ai nodded his head as thanks then took a sip from his mug.

‘I am turning soft? I’m not, I think?’ Ai thought before shrugging and then Reiji started a conversation with Ai regarding their schedules as Quartet Night.

* * *

 

Syo was so happy that made Natsuki and Otoya -who were with him- looked at him with curiosity. Otoya who is closer to Syo, asked him

“Syo, did something happened?”

Syo looked at Otoya with a raised eyebrow in question.

Before Otoya could continue what he was about to say, Natsuki cut him in.

“What Otoya-kun meant was “why are you so happy?” Syo-chan.”

Syo suddenly grinned and the other two can feel radiance from that smile.

‘He must be in a good mood.’ Otoya thought since as far as he could remember, Syo always snaps. _Well, most of the time, that is._

Natsuki smiled fondly at Syo because the latter was happy.

But they never expected that the answer they get from Syo has something to do with the blue-haired senpai.

“Ai promised me that he will treat me some bubble tea after this.”

Syo then stared at the two when he noticed that they were quiet and were in their thoughts.

Suddenly, a bulb appeared from Natsuki’s mind and looked at Syo with a serious expression and that made Syo nervous. Knowing Natsuki, he will say something ridiculous.

“Syo-chan, isn’t that considered as DATE since you like Ai-chan?”

And he was SO RIGHT……-wait, what?

“HUH?! I don’t like that jerk!” Syo exclaimed.

“But Syo, you must have like him if you’re that happy. I heard from Rei-chan that if you’re happy because of someone, you must really like him.”

Syo blushed furiously after he heard that. Even his ears were red. It’s between the three -embarrassment, anger or something more than what meets the eye.

“Syo-chan? Why are you blushing? You really like Ai-chan?” Natsuki asked with concern but his face showed that he’s teasing the youngest.

“Eh? You really, really like Ai, Syo? Wah~ I’m happy for you, Syo!” Otoya exclaimed, happy that his friend likes someone.

“CHIGAU!!! I DON’T LIKE HIM!!” Syo shouted.

But the other didn’t listen or heard as they were already rambling about celebrating or something. Syo face palmed.

‘Why am I friends with these idiots? Hope nothing worse would come.’ Syo thought.

You spoke TOO SOON, Syo.

It seems like today is not his lucky day as someone whispered in his ear.

“So you like Ai, huh Syo?”

Syo jerked away and saw Cecil smiling. That smile that made him irritated to no end. When he realized what Cecil said, he screamed on top of his lungs that he doesn’t like Mikaze Ai at all. Natsuki and Otoya joined Cecil in teasing Syo and the latter keeps denying it.

What he didn’t know was that a certain someone heard him from the window.

* * *

 

-Time skip-

After a few hours of doing their routines, they all were having their break in the living room. The seniors were watching their kouhais catching their breaths except for Tokiya who was already done with his routine earlier than the others and Jinguji who was away, doing his schedule.

After catching their breaths, Otoya noticed that the only female in the group was nowhere to be found so he asked Tokiya where she was.

“Nanami-san went to the President to present some music sheets that she made. She’s with Tsukimiya-san at the moment.” Tokiya answered.

“Oh.”

There’s silence until several stomachs grumbled in hunger. Some blushed in embarrassment namely Syo, Otoya and Hijirikawa. Natsuki laughed it off.

Reiji looked at Syo then at Ai before announcing that the youngest members will be buying some food.

Syo stared at Reiji with an “are-you-kidding-me” look.

Reiji smiled and said, “I’m not kidding, besides Ai-Ai owed you some bubble tea, right? It’s Ai-Ai’s treat!”

Ai stared at Reiji with an unreadable expression then he sighed and stood up from the couch and went towards the hall when he realized that Syo was not following, he turned his head and said in his usual monotone voice.

“Syo, if you don’t follow until I reached the front door, I will add another set of schedules and routines for you. Not to mention, your so-called bubble tea or whatever it is. You won’t have any of them.” With that, he walked away.

Syo stumbled on his feet and immediately ran after Ai for the sake of his bubble tea. _Right_

Awkward Silence enveloped the place. Reiji chuckled at how amusing it was to piss Ai. Ranmaru shook his head. Camus rubbed his temple, mumbling something like “Reiji, you fool” or something like that.

The others just stared at Reiji, for the last time. They thought that today’s going to be Reiji’s last day. Reiji looked at the others and was really amused with their expression so he just stated, “They’ll thank me later.”

‘Good luck on that.’ The rest of the gang thought at the same time.

* * *

 

Ai and Syo were now walking at the side of the street towards the café where they sell bubble tea on the way back to the dorms while carrying four paper bags filled with take-out ordered foods from the restaurant that they went to.

Awkward silence filled in the air. Ai has this dark aura that no one knew exists. Syo felt it so he kept quiet about it. He didn’t want to admit but he’s scared.

Both reached the café and stood in front of the café for a few seconds before Ai walked towards the door and walked in. Syo followed Ai silently.

They went to have a sit near the glass window and waited for a waiter or waitress to come and give them a menu for them to order.

It didn’t take long though as a waitress came with a menu on her hand and gave it to Syo. Ai noticed the waitress squealing.

He also noticed that there’s pink and red hearts decorated around the street since he came out from the dorm with Syo.

‘I wonder what’s going on.’ Ai thought to himself.

Syo was so engrossed in ordering his most awaiting bubble tea and was having trouble ordering. After a few seconds, he decided to order honeydew flavored bubble tea.

The waitress asked Ai what to order as she was done writing Syo’s order. Ai looked at the waitress before looking at Syo and ordered him to take another order for the others. Syo looked at Ai in shock but he complied to the favor/request/order Ai asked or gave him. As for Ai, he was staring at the menu for a while. He really has no idea what this thing was. The waitress was giggling at Ai’s cute expression and Syo who was done ordering bubble teas for the other members and seniors, frowned. The latter didn’t like the fact that the waitress found the former cute.

“Ai, why don’t you try coffee flavored? You might like it.”

Ai looked at Syo before nodding his head and told the waitress his order. The waitress nodded her head and listed down all of their orders and double checked it again the order. Both nodded their heads to confirm that she listed all of their orders and the waitress excused herself to get their orders done.

They waited for a few minutes, not talking at all. Then Syo remembered that today is Valentine’s Day. He lowered his head and bit his lower lip because his thoughts recollected what Natsuki said earlier.

‘ _“Syo-chan, isn’t that considered as DATE since you like Ai-chan?”_ ’

He blushed furiously which didn’t go unnoticed by Ai.

Syo snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something cold yet warm on his forehead. He looked up and saw Ai’s face with a soft expression that caused Syo to blush more.

“You don’t have a fever because according to my calculations, your temperature is normal. But why are you red, Syo?” Ai asked while tilting his head in question.

Syo jerked away and muttered that he was fine. He could feel Ai’s gaze on him like he knew that he was lying.

‘Of course he knows, stupid.’ Syo thought.

Ai was about to ask him but the waitress came back with their orders in a paper bag and the bill. Ai took out his black card and gave it to the waitress who bowed and walked away to swipe the card at the counter.

Syo took out his honeydew flavored bubble tea and a straw. He stabbed the plastic-covered top of his bubble tea with a straw and started to drink it when he noticed Ai was staring at him. Syo tilted his head that made Ai looked away.

Syo suddenly had an idea and he took out Ai’s coffee flavored bubble tea and stabbed it with a straw as well and placed it on the table in front of Ai who blinked at him.

“You should try it.”

Ai stared at it for a while before asking, “Is this edible?”

Syo rolled his eyes at this but answered anyway.

“Yes, it’s edible. Just so you know, you always drink coffee everyday so it’s the same with this.”

Ai stared at it again but decided that to drink it so he took the drink from the table but before he could sip, he noticed some black circled thing. He stared at Syo in question.

Syo sighed and explained, “That’s Tapioca balls or boba. They are the prevailing chewy tidbits in bubble tea, but a wide range of other options can be used to add similar texture to the drink.”

“Oh.”

“They’re edible too, just so you know.”

“Okay.”

Silence enveloped the atmosphere as Ai sipped onto his drink and was surprised that it did taste like coffee as what Syo said so enjoyed his time sipping his drink. Syo just smiled and he too, did the same.

The waitress came back and gave the card back to Ai and bowed before excusing herself, leaving the duo to enjoy their “sweet” time..

“Ai, is it okay to stay here for a while? I mean the others are starving.” Syo asked to break the silence.

“According to my data, they’ll survive for a few minutes. Also, you seem restless so consider this as your break.”

Syo twitched at that and was about to retort but Ai cut him in with his infamous monotone voice.

“But if you want to come back to the dorms so badly, we can always go back and mostly, doubled your routines and or schedules which I will happily do that.”

Syo kept quiet after that. He doesn’t want his routines and schedules doubled for today as he was so damn tired.

After a few minutes, they decided to go back to the dorms, carrying the bags filled with foods and drinks.

* * *

 

The youngest duo already reached the Master Course Dorm and was now standing in front of the door. Ai walked towards the door and was about to open it when Syo called him.

Ai turned around and looked at Syo and hummed.

Syo gulped nervously and walked towards Ai and stopped in front of him. Ai noticed that Syo was red and was about to ask what was wrong when he heard THUD sound and he felt two arms wrapped around his neck which sent electricity shock all around his well being. He is more surprised when he felt a pair of soft lips on his and felt warmth around his chest that made him feel a little bit overwhelmed by the feeling he was experiencing.

Ai felt the lips parted from his and could feel the soft breath that belonged to only one person.

“Thank you for the bubble tea and Happy Valentine’s Day, Ai…”

Before Ai could react, the culprit pulled away and took the bags from Ai and went to open the door and rushed inside so Ai couldn’t see his blushing like a tomato face while exclaiming that they’re back.

Ai could heard Otoya and Cecil’s whining “What took you guys so long” and such.

Ai closed his eyes to calm himself. It took him a few minutes to calm down before opening his eyes, not noticing that his lips curved upward, forming a smile. A rare smile that no one knows, not even the human android himself.

Even though Ai doesn’t know what that feeling was but he was sure that he want to feel it again.

But...

Ai unconsciously formed a smirk on his lips.

…First thing’s first.

* * *

Reiji woke up the next day, took a bath and everything and was now on his way to the kitchen when he noticed Ai standing and was leaning his back on the wall, crossed arms and was holding something.

Reiji went to Ai and greeted him good morning with his cheerful voice.

Ai looked at Reiji before pulling himself off from the wall gave Reiji something, more like a long list.

Reiji raised his brow and asked what it was.

Ai tilted his head innocently before replying.

“That is your today’s schedule as a senpai, Reiji. It includes the livings expenses in this dorm and your debt from me for treating you yesterday. It also includes the bills from transportations, credit bills from call and internet expenses, all according to my data so don’t forget to pay all of them this month since it’s worth 10,000,000 yen.”

With that, Ai walked away from Reiji towards the gym to monitor Natsuki and Syo.

Reiji stared at the paper in his hand, frozen or too stunned to move.

His eyes widened in realization and screamed all around the dorm. He ran after Ai and whined at him about the so-called schedules and debt and everything.

And that is your not so normal and typical morning with all the senpais and kouhais of the Master Course Dorm.

And it was supposed to be peaceful…

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I really outdone myself, huh? I mean I know Ai is a bit OOC (maybe a lot) here but please don’t blame me, I’ve been stressed from school and my other stories that I forgot how they all act for real in the anime. So spare me, okay?  
> But anyways, hope you guys like it~ Feel free to read and review. Follow and Favorite are also welcome. I’m not sure when will I be able to post another story but it will take sometime.  
> Also, thank you to all who read, review, favorite and/or follow my stories from Uta no Prince-sama, Kuroko no Basuke and Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I really appreciate it and makes me happy. Thank you, thank you~!!! *gives hugs and kisses*  
> See ya again soon~!  
> Luna Ichinomiya *waves*


End file.
